You Belong With Me
by wishIcouldCosplay
Summary: Terra and Aurora were on/off dating for years. He has had enough of her, and after finding out she cheated on him he ends it. After some unexpected events in the process of hanging out, interesting things happen...YES THIS SUMMARY SUCKS, SO SUE ME!


"No, I've had it with this on-off thing, you leaving me and begging for us to be together again later. You don't have a right to cry! I caught you with Phillip! I saw you two at Vanitas' party. Now you're speechless? You know what? I don't care, you're not my problem anymore. We're over."

He threw the phone down onto his bed, tired and sorrowful, only for it to ring. Glancing at the caller ID he answered it. "Hey Aqua, yeah I'm fine. I finally did it, I broke up with her. Sure, just let yourself in. I'm in my room." He said, hanging up.

"I should probably get dressed if I'm going to have company. Eh, it's Aqua. Not like she hasn't seen me in my pj's before." Terra thought to himself, deciding to take a quick shower before she got there anyway. His shower apparently wasn't quick enough, because she got there before he was dressed.

"Yoohoo? I'm here!" The blue-haired girl said, plopping down on her friend's bed. "Alright, give me a minute!" He called from the bathroom, pulling his faded jeans on and walking out. "Feel better?" She said, laughing. He nodded, smiling faintly as he towel dried his hair.

"Not to bring up a sore subject, but what finally made you dumb her?" Aqua asked, breaking the silence between them. "I caught her with Phillip at Vanitas' party last week. Her mouth on his-" Aqua put her hands over her eyes, "Woah! _Way_ too much information! But, I'm sorry to hear that. I know you really cared about her." She interrupted.

"Not your fault, just goes to show how much she cared about me. I feel better though, almost relieved. She's not my problem anymore. I feel…lighter. Hey, you want to go do something?" He said, a slight gleam in his eyes. "Like what? No matter what it is, I need to go home and shower first." Aqua replied, laughing. "I don't know, see a movie or something, but you're driving! And before you ask why, it's because my car's in the shop, so I'll have to tag along to your house too." The brunette explained.

Aqua just shook her head and laughed. "Fine, but you are paying for _everything_." She said, and he knew she was serious. Grabbing a shirt and putting on his shoes he followed her out to the lime-green VW Beetle she owned.

The drive was short, seeing as she only lived two blocks away. She hurried up the stairs to her bedroom and threw together an outfit before dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. Terra chuckled as he heard the water start running, and slowly made his way up the stairs. Returning the favor, he plopped onto her bed, only to land on a neat set of clothes, making him laugh. She'd left her clothes out here.

Knowing it would take a while for her to do everything she deemed necessary, he leaned back and laid on the bed. Quickly repositioning to remove the pile of clothes from under himself. He laughed when the water shut off and she yelled "Shit!" The noises of her stomping around stopped as the door was pulled open.

Terra had sat up in order to hand her her clothes, and couldn't help it when his jaw dropped as she stepped out in nothing but a towel.

"When did Aqua get hot? Aqua, my best friend. Who I have spent nearly every day hanging out with, is hot?!" He thought to himself before realizing he was staring at her, and starting to get hard. He subtly closed his mouth and debated his next move.

His decision reached, he removed her shirt from the pile of clothes before handing them to her. She stormed off to the bathroom, cursing herself for forgetting her clothes. It had only been minutes when she stormed back out, shirtless. "Have you seen my shirt? I could have sworn I laid one out!" She asked, searching frantically for the missing article of clothing. He stood up, pretending to help search.

Grinning like a devil, he held it up. "Terra! You jerk! Give it." She said, reaching for the top, only to have him pull it out of reach, causing her to fall and knock them both to the floor. Aqua snatched the shirt and adjusted herself so she could get up, only to push against something hard, believing it to be something in Terra's pocket she thought nothing of it until she started to move to sit up and he _moaned_. "Terra?" She questioned quietly, looking over to see her friend's face turning red.

Immediately realizing she was straddling him, with her breasts close to his face, she once more tried to get up, only to make the situation worse by grinding against what she now _knew_ was not some item in his pocket, pulling a small moan from him. His moan was followed by his hands grabbing her hips and him grinding into her. The 'cute' mini-skirt she had picked out earlier not helping either of them. She exhaled sharply as the bulge in his jeans pressed against her. One of his hands shot from her hip and to the back of her neck as he pulled her down towards him, their lips met in a kiss that contained more than the lust Aqua thought it would, she could feel how much he cared about her.

Surprising them both, she kissed him back. Moaning softly as he began grinding rhythmically against her, Aqua allowed her hands to explore the toned muscle under his shirt. He broke the kiss to pull off the shirt and started in on her neck, nibbling and nipping, leaving soft kisses.

He pulled away briefly, flipping their positions and taking complete control of the situation. Aqua moaned as his thumb brushed against her panties when he picked her up and moved to the bed. He climbed on top of her again, kissing her and rocking his hips into hers. Then he began exploring her toned body, his hands wandering as he kissed her so passionately. Her breathing heavy, erotic. His mouth moved to her collar bone, nipping and sucking. One hand unfastened her bra as the other pulled it away. Terra massaged her breast, his gentle mouth caressing the other, earning a pleasured moan from her.

"Terra, don't tease. I-I need you." She moaned into his ear, making his cock throb from its place within his jeans. "Are you sure? I want to hear you say it." He replied, his voice husky from his need. "Aqua, you have to say it." He continued, grinding hard into her now soaked panties, causing her to buck beneath him. "Terra, mmm, yes. I'm sure." She whispered, grinding back into him. "Tell me Aqua, what do you want?" Terra asked, moving his hand to rub her thigh. His erection painful in his jeans, he pushed her to _tell_ him what she wanted, though he already knew it.

Her moan nearly made him lose it, he rocked into her harder, his breathing uneven. "Mmm, Terra, Terra I want you," She started, her hands pulling him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "Fuck me Terra." He moaned, loving how she had commanded him. His hands made quick work of their clothing, ridding her of what little she had and then removing his. Finally naked, he positioned himself at her soaked entrance, pushing lightly, grinding against her.

Suddenly impatient, Aqua bucked against him, pushing him in and snapping his control. He thrust the rest of himself inside her and began pumping hard, her moans and screams of pleasure driving him to go harder. Her bed banging against the wall, its frame creaking, he pumped harder and as she begged him to go faster he complied. Her nails raked down his back, her moans driving him crazy. He knew she was close, and that he wouldn't last long afterwards.

Her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, she cried out his name in her pleasure. He couldn't hold much longer as her walls tightened around him and she called out his name, his pace picked up and his thoughts were no longer lucid, he came. Riding out his orgasm, he breathed out her name.

`Unable to continue, he pulled out and rolled off of her, using his discarded shirt to clean up before laying down next to her. Drowsy, he smiled at her before pulling her close. Knowing he'd fallen asleep, she covered them both with the blankets, and drifted off.

***two hours later at 5:15 pm***

He'd knocked several times, why wasn't she answering the door? Testing the door and finding it to be unlocked, he walked in, taking the familiar steps to her room. Hearing her soft snores, he opened the door. Naturally curious as to why she'd be in bed so early. Scanning the room, he found her in bed. The next sight unexpected. Yes, she was in bed, naked, next to Terra. Now the dark-haired male noticed the clothes scattered about and the lingering scent of their act. He found a stray notebook on her dresser and left her a note:

Aqua,

Stopped by to see you 5 pm. Could have sworn you told me he was 'just a friend' and I didn't have to worry about him. Both were lies, I can see that now. The is the 'we're over' part. So, we're over. Take your 'best friend.' I've always been more into Ariel anyways.

You can sincerely fuck off,

Vanitas

**A/N: Ooh! Who would have guessed she had a boyfriend? I didn't even know when I started writing this! Reviews would be lovely, seeing this has a massive possibility for continuation!**


End file.
